This disclosure relates generally to catheters and Luer devices. More specifically, this disclosure discusses a Luer securement device that comprises a flexible hood coupled to a Luer adapter having a wedge seal disposed therein, wherein the flexible hood is attached to a patient and a catheter is simultaneously inserted into the patient and seated within the wedge seal during a catheterization procedure.
As used herein, the term “Luer” is understood to describe and include any Luer taper or other system of small-scale fluid fittings used for making leak-free connections between a male-taper fitting and its mating female part on medical devices and/or equipment. A Luer device in accordance with the present invention may further include an integrated septum, whereby to provide selective access between two devices interconnected via a Luer fitting connection. Non-limiting examples of Luer fittings include “Luer-Lok,” “Luer-Slip,” and “Nexiva Closed IV Catheter” systems produced by Becton Dickenson, Inc.
Infusion therapy involves the administration of a fluid to a patient through a needle or catheter. It is generally prescribed when a patient's treatment cannot be treated effectively by oral medication. Typically, “infusion therapy” refers to procedures where a drug or other fluid is administered intravenously. However, the term also refers to situations where fluids are provided through other non-oral routes, such as intramuscular injections, subcutaneous injections, and epidural routes.
Infusion therapies are generally used to introduce to or remove fluid from a patient. The infusion process generally requires steady control of the catheter and needle to ensure proper access while avoiding or minimizing injury to the patient. In emergency situations, such as in the back of a moving ambulance, a physician or other caregiver may be incapable of inserting a catheter into a patient due to excessive movement of the patient's surrounding. As such, the ambulance is required to stop to allow the caregiver a steady environment in which to insert the catheter. This creates an inconvenience to the caregiver and wastes valuable time that may be needed to save the life of the patient. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which overcomes the difficulties and shortcomings associated with currently available technologies. The present disclosure discusses such a device.